


Hammer to Fall

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: here i stand and here i fallhistory won't care at all//Poetry inspired by the Queen song





	

At the creation, the beginning we stood  
and oversaw all that was. We were all  
that was. Then humans.  
They were creation themselves,  
so beautiful and proud and strong,  
of earthen tones and grass eyes.  
We oversaw.  
Standing apart from them, biding  
until the command came  
to fall.  
It was indirect  
but in the grass was a new life,  
exciting and bright.  
I stared into it,  
deeper and deeper, until longer turned  
to longing.  
I fell straight down into the depths,  
never breaking contact.  
I was a hammer,  
a soldier, complying and sure,  
following orders  
until I followed one  
I wasn't meant to;  
falling under  
a new command  
that shone brighter,  
more golden than home.


End file.
